New Turtle On The Block
by CroRumery
Summary: A Human that was killed in a gang drive by shooting gets reincarnted inside of a Mutant Turtle to avenge his family's deaths and reak havoc on whoever crosses him.
1. Chapter 1

I had finally acceptted that I was some how different. I know my outward appearance would scare the people around me. Thats why I hid under these clothes. I had green scaly skin, my eyes they we're still blue. Small miracles never cease to amuse me. I pulled my black leather trenchcoat closer to my body. I had on a 50's styled black-rimmed hat. And my hands they we're clothed behind a pair of black biker gloves. You still could see my three green fingers. I have a black leather belt tied around my waist. That holds my weapons. I've got one sai attached to the left of me and another sai attatched to the right of me. I kept on walking as the rain it hit my coat.  
I've been having flashbacks for more than a year flashbacks from my previous life. I knew what it meant I just didn't want to accept it. But I knew what my destiny was, I knew what I had to do. I had to keep the peace anyway that I could. I kept on walking, than I bumped into something big, well something big and green. It was another mutant turtle it had a red bandanna and was dressed in a brown trenchcoat and a brown rimmed hat.

"Hey, asshole watch were your going!." The Mutant Turtle Shouted.  
"Sorry." I replyed softly as I walked past him with my hands in the pockets of my trenchcoat. He plassed a hand on my shoulder yanking me back to where he was. You could see the anger in his eyes. Well I could atleast there was no one else around except me.  
"Not as sorry as I'm gonna be when I get done with you!"  
"Oh really?" I said, with a cocky little smirk on my face. I knew how to fight a little I wasn't really trained in it. But my father trained with Homato Yoshi in Japan in the fighting style of "The Foot" he had given me The Sai's as a birthday presents. I wasn't an assasin ninja like the rest of my family.  
"The names Raphael.. Pain's the name of the game, and your gonna lose!"   
Raphael said, he smirked drawing both of his sai's. Both of his red bands around his wrists where avaliable in sight.

Raphael lunged at me with his left sai I reached up and grabbed his wrist his sai came three inches from my nose. I grabbed him and threw him over my head and he hit shell first on the concrete and than I walked over next to him nonchantlely and put my first on his chest I drew my Sai from my left holster and bent over and pressed the sai to his neck. The pointed end towards his neck, it made a small cut on his neck, he started to bleed but not as humans died our blood was green. Raphael he than grabbed me by the shoulders, and flipped me. My sai it fell onto the ground. Raphaels ontop of me, with both of his hands around my throat choking me. I grimmaced, and than I musterd up a little strongth and took my two fingers and poked him in the eyes. He released the choke hold. He was blinded for a meer second.  
"Damn you!" He exclaimed as he held his eyes. I bent over and i picked up my Sai it made a clink sound. I put it back into my holster. Raphael unaway, I snuck up behind him, and grabbed him by the waist and with all my strength I hosted him into the air, and I arched my back as I did a varation of a german suplex, Ralph went flying into a window display you heard a mighty CRASH! as he went through the window of plate glass. Glass all around him, he shook his head. Shaking the ill-effects of being thrown throw a plate-glass window.   
"Now you pissed me off!" he mutterd.

Raphael picks himself up off of the concrete floor inside of the shop.  
He looks at Robert, the other Mutant Ninja Turtle. He takes both of his Sai's and aim's at the back of Robert's neck. He takes one in the right hand and one in the left hand and throws them both at the neck of Robert. As they come nearing Robert's neck, Robert ducks and than reaches his hand up and grabs the other one, but the balde pointed end of the sai goes through Robert's hand and he starts bleeding,fast. He takes his right hand and yanks it out..

Raphael picks himself up off of the concrete floor inside of the shop.  
He looks at Robert, the other Mutant Ninja Turtle. He takes both of his Sai's and aim's at the back of Robert's neck. He takes one in the right hand and one in the left hand and throws them both at the neck of Robert. As they come nearing Robert's neck, Robert ducks and than reaches his hand up and grabs the other one, but the balde pointed end of the sai goes through Robert's hand and he starts bleeding,fast. He takes his right hand and yanks it out..  
"Owwww... God..Damn..." Robert exclaimed. Raph's sai hit the ground it made a clinking sound as the steel hit the concrete. It had Robert's green reptile blood on it.  
"Another Turtle?" Raph asked as he walked over by Robert to pick up his Sai.  
" I thought you were just some asshole that deserved a beating." Raphael said, as he whipped the green blood off of his sai, an d then put it back in his right holster, he picked up the other on and put it in his left holster. Robert's wound on his hand it started so slowly close. Raphael had his turtle com stuffed in his pocket so the others could reach him. It started blinking you could see the red light through his coat.  
"God damn it, what the screw do they want now?" Raph said, he reached into his pocket and grabbed it, squeezed the side of the com it opened up and Raph pressed the red button.  
"What!" Raph said  
"Nice to hear from ya to' dude." Mikey's voice said over the com  
"Dude, we need to get over to April's its her birthday, did ya forget?" Mikey continued  
"Oh feces!" he mutterd to himself "Ahh, na bro." Raph said un-easily.  
" I want some answers! Who the Hell ARE YOU!" Robert said, he was angry  
"I'm busy!" he mutterd to Robert.  
"Whos that?" Mikey asked  
"No one!" Raph answerd  
"He sounds pissed." Mikey replied  
Robert glares at Raph evily.  
"You start a fight with me for no REASON!" Robert said.  
"You've been fighting?" Mikey asked "Dude, Splinters not gonna like this."  
Roberts eyes open with amazement.  
"Splinter? Homato Yoshi?" Robert asked  
"You know SPLINTER?" Ralph and Mikey asks at the same-time.  
Robert nods his head.   
"Yes, my father was taught by him, well he was before he died. He taught me the ways, so that should make you Raphael." Robert said  
" I know all about you, all about The Turtles that protect the city." Robert continued " I used to be human once, I'd write comics about stuff. But I died protecting my family, now I'm a turtle."  
Raph smirked  
"Join the club bro.. So are we."  
Raph but a hand on Roberts shoulder.   
"Dude, come down with us.. We need the company!" Mikey said over The com  
"Yeah,right." Robert said as he started walking in the opposite direction.  
"Whats your name?" Raph shouted  
"Robert!" Robert shouted back. "See ya at Vinnie's!"  
Raph smiled.  
"Dude, I like his taste!" Mikey commented via The Com.  
Raph went home..

Page 2 .

" A New Turtle On The Block"

by : Robert Rumery

_Been around this world so many times  
If you could only see my mind  
I watch my secret heaven turn to hell_

Faith alone has guided me  
The ghost of my own destiny  
I haven't even got a soul to sell

All the thing I put me through  
I wouldn't wish my hell on you  
You'll never know what's going on inside

Just another lonely broken hero  
Picking up the pieces of my mind  
Running out of faith and hope and reason  
I'm running out of time  
Running out of time " Running Out Of Time" by :Ozzy Osbourne  


**After his encounter with Raphael he keeps on walking down the streets he hugged his brown trenchcoat tighter. Brown wasn't really his color. He wasn't always a turtle he had once been a man along time ago. His name was Angel Marvin Duvan he was an artisit that lived on the south side of Brooklyn, New york he grew up there and he loved it there except for the Drug Users and The Prostitues that dwelled on the city streets he'd walk by them and he'd feel sorry for what they had become. His eyes they shifted over to the black pavemented road as a car zoomed by him. He felt a strong breeze it ruffled his trenchcoat.**

**He had wonderd wildly why he had been given this life after he had died he had feel from grace he had feel from heaven like the fallen angel. Various thoughts were running through his mind like why he had to live this life he was given he wasn't Angel Duvana anymore he had given himself a new name. A name that would strike fear in anyone who had crossed him. **

**But he was only a man that was hiding behind a mask behind the skin of a turtle a life that he didn't really want anymore he wanted to be with his girlfriend who was in heaven because of that one faithful night. **

**He kept on walking down the sidewalk and than he comes to a bench and than he sits down.**

**"Pleasure and pain they are the same things to me. Ever since that night I've been feeling both of them at the same time." He said to himself as he crosses his arms and watches the people scurry around doing whatever they did they had hopefull loves he than crosses his legs watching on. His green legs they we're bluntly visible he pulls down his trenchcoat to try and cover them. But he couldn't he had on black shorts and a black t-shirt he couldn't cover them he should of wore his jeans. **

**His name was Angust. **

**That name would strike fear into the heart of anyone who crossed him.**

( Sorry for the short post I've got writers block so here goes another page of NTOTB)

Page 3.

"New Turtle On The Block"

by : Robert Rumery

He could feel the wind on his face as he sat there on the bench. His black mask which was tied around his face swayed in the wind also his eyes we're baby blue. Good thing his eyes didn't chage much because he ratherly liked his eyes. He stood up. Angust stood up and than he started to walk down the street again and he heard a ruffle in the bushes behind of him he turned around and saw nothing and he thought nothing of it and than he continued to walk down the street.

In the bushes something knelt it was dressed in purple had had yellow eyes it had a red bandanna tied around its head it only looked around 5'2 or so. There was another person behind of the bush this person was tall and was dressed in silver but under the silver was a blue shirt and pants.

He had a helmet on with spikes on the end and on the front and a plate coverd his mouth so you couldn't really see it the man had blue eyes and you could only see them.

"Should I go after him?" The guy in the purple asked the other guy whilst looking up at him.

"No, he'll lead us to the others, just wait and he will. I haven't seen this one around in my fights with the turtles he might not even be in league with the turtles for all that we know lets just lay low and get back to our hideout." The man said looking at The Ninja dressed in all purple.

It was apparent known that the Taller guy was Saki otherwise known as "Shredder" and the Purple Ninja was one of the members of the foot clan.

Angus not knowing anything about the blood fued between Splinter and Shredder kept on walking down the street alone he had the faint feeling that he was being followed by someone he just didn't know who. He turned around and than scanned the area and there was nobody there. He got to an intersection it was pretty busy there was a white crosswalk painted on the pavement. He started walking acrossed it as the light turned red and you could hear people shouting mean things at Angus like ' Freak'. Angus tuned them out and made it acrossed the street. There was a Pizza place a few stores down from him.

He walked down to the pizza place he had about 35$ in his left pocket both of his hands we're stuffed in seperate pockets. He makes it down to the pizza place he pushes the door open and the bell it rings there was a nice attractive girl behind of the counter she had blue eyes and redish hair she was wearing a red shirt and blue pants with a dark blue apron and on her name tag it read d' Rachael' she looked over at Angus

"Hello." Rachael said smiling and walking up to the counter as Angus walks closer to the side of the counter Rachael puts her hands on the counter so does Angus her hand touches the top of it Angus jerks away his green hand and looks up Rachael.

"Hello." Angus said back

"What will it be today?" Rachael asked making her way over to the cash register.

"The usual." Angus said pulling out a 25$ bill fold.

"Peporinni, cheese, back, onions, liver, pastrami, and ham." Rachael said in an almost reciting manor. Rachael than pulled the box out from under the counter thats where they kept the pizzas after they we're done.

And she put it on the top of the counter as Angus slide her the bill and took the pizza she rung it up as Angus walks over to the door and pushes it open.

"Wait!" Rachael said raising her hand in the air franticly

"What?" Angus asked turning around with the pizza in his hands Rachael walked around from the back of the counter than walked infront of it and walked over to Angus.

"Your change,silly." Rachael said with a smile putting his change of 5.25 $ in his green hand. She didn't see his hands but she felt them. They we're strong and powerfull hands she smiled at him she had no idea who or what he was but a part of her liked him, liked him alot.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Rachael asked Angus flritingly

"No." Angus said shaking his head as he attempted to walk out again he pushes the door open the bell above it went ding.

"Wait!" Rachael said running out after him.

"W..Whats your name?" Rachael asked curiously positioning herself infront of him.

"Angus." He answerd reluctinly. " I live over there so if your in the neighborhod." Angus said pointing to an apartment complex acrossed the street it looked like the one April used to live in but it wasn't. Angus smiled back at Rachael as he took off for him acrossed the street.

'Rachael, why do you have to hit on every guy that comes through the door don't be so desperate. But I like him, I don't know why he just seems different, so different.' Rachael said to herself as she walked over to the door and re-enters it. The bell on the door dings again and than she goes back behind the corner and continues to work.

Angus walks up the steps to the apartment complex and opens the main door and walks in. He walks up the steps and moves 3 doors down to the door A 3. He takes his key out of his pocket and he puts it in the lock and turns the gold door lock and it opens. And than he shuts it. It slams he walks to his Kitchen and puts the pizza on the Kitchen Table. Walks to the bathroom goes to the bathroom and than he walks out to the living room and sits down. The clock beside of him read 3:42 P.m. it flashed on and off in red digital numbers than he fell asleep taking a little nap

_ Page 4_

_"_

_New Turtle On The Block"_

_by : Robert Rumery_

_Disclaimer : I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles they are owned by Mirage Studios Incorporated the only things I own in this story is my Charcter Angus/Angel. _

Rachael had a very long day and it was finally closing time Rachael looked down at her watch and it read 5:01 P.M. The Green numbers the blinked. The watch had a silver band and a black faceplate. Rachael sighed as she started to clean up her workstation. She heard a rumble outside the rumble of a Motor-Cycle. There was a short man about 5'5 on the motor cycle he was dressed in a black leather jacket and black pants he had short wavy brown hair and he was thin. The guys eyes we're hidden behind a pair of black sunglasses and you couldn't really see his face. The man was sitting on the bike but he dismounted it putting both of his feet firmly on the ground. And than he hopped off of his bike and than started walking towards the pizzeria.

Rachael walked over to the window and saw who was coming it was her boyfriend James she let out a heavy sigh. As she went back to what she was doing she was washing the counter with a bottle of Soapy water and a yellow sponge. The door opened and the bell above it went ding and James enterd the small pizzeria he had a smile on his face and James had both of his hands shoved into his jeans pocket and than James walked over to the counter where Rachael was cleaning and James leaned up against the counter shoulder first and looked at Rachael.

James eyes still hidden behind of His black sunglasses His eyes we're glazed over he had done some drinking before he had came over to see her it wasn't that much and he had the occasional joint that had ruled his world since he was 13. James watched Rachael clean vigriously. Rachaels hand and the spong came near him and he grabbed Rachael's hand gentley and lifted it up and kissed the top of it.

Rachael blushed slightly and took her hand away from Jame's soft lips and looks up at James and forces herself to smile at him.

"Hi, James." Rachael said as she went under the counter to get a towell thats were they stock everything and I mean EVERYTHING. Rachael pulled a white-towell from under the counter and started drying the counter she made glances at James and than back down at the towell she could smell the faint smell of liquoir on his breathe when he would drink he didn't really feel safe around him but she didn't have the heart to tell him that. Apart of her loved him alot and wouldn't ever think of leaving him. But another part of her liked that Angus dude. Angus did seem a little odd but shes always been attracted to odd guys.

" I got to go change, I'll be back in a few minutes Honey." Rachael said smiling at James and James noded as Rachael walked into the back she walked through two silver doors. And she walked into the Employee's Lounge we're her black bomber jacket was hanging up she took off her dark blue apron and she hung it up and than put on the jacket. And than she went further in the back to punch out and than she walked back up to the front walked through the two silver doors again and walked up beside of James.

"Take me home,baby." Rachael said smilin

"Okay." James said as they both walked out the front door and Rachael shut off the lights and put up the 'Closed' sign up and hoped onto the back of Jame's motor-cycle and they went 113th Street and James dropped off Rachael and sped away on his motor-cycle into the distance.

Rachael pulls out a silver key from her pocket and puts it in the lock that was on the end of her silver door knob. She turns the door knob and the door it opens she pushes her way through the door and takes they out of it and puts it back into her pocket. She walks into her living room which is carpeted with red shag carpet shes got a brown couch and two recliners one blue the other purple.

She walked out into the kitchen and walked over to her fridge and pulled out a bottle of Lipton's Iced tea twisted the cap off and than shut the door to the fridge. She picked her black wallet out of her pocket and walked over to the brownish squared table and puts the wallet back on the table next to a pair of folded blue jeans they we're fading and her pink tank top which was also folded neatly.

She got up and than walked bast the table and walked into her room a white door lead her there she pushed it open and flopped on her white matress she looks up at the ceiling and puts the iced tea on the night stand and than picks up a book and starts reading it and she takes her lipton iced tea and than she starts sipping it as her eyes watch the words on the page come alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Page 5

**"New Turtle On The Block"**

**by : Robert Rumery**

_Angus woke up from his slumber he was know in his black shorts and his black shirt that he had been wearing earlier his jacket was on a hook beside of his door. His couch wasn't really that comfortable but his bed kinda broke because of how big he was. And what he was. A Normal sized but isn't made to fit a huge green turtle a bed like that wasn't made to support a mutant freak. No one in the building knew what he was they just thought he was a normal guy no one has ever seen him without his trenchcoat or the backpack that he kept on his back to hide his shell. He was living in seclusion he rarely went out with the exception for today. He needed food and hes lazy thats why he had to goto the Johnny's Pizzeria it was on 110th street. _

_But he rememberd seeing Rachael he meet her when she was younger when he was human she was his bestfriend through out high school but when that tragedy happened when his human body was destroyed and He was turned into this creature thats when everything went down hill. Rachael was a pretty girl she still is. She had long golden brown-blonde hair, blue eyes, and she was thin she had long legs and meduim sized breasts its not like he looked or anything hes not a pervert. But he missed her, he missed her greatly it was always a miracle to see her a blessing._

_Angust sat up and than got onto his feet and walked over to the kitchen and than through the kitchen pushed a white door open it was a jar to begin with and enterd his room he pulled off his shorts and threw them on the ground and walked over to his brown berau draw and pulled the bottom drower out and picked out a pair of faded blue jeans and slipped those over his legs and pulled them on and zipped them up. He sat down on the edge of his broken bed and one his night stand was a picture of his family his mother Jean Marie Duvan and his father Jason Charles Duvan and there was his little sister she was 13 in the picture it was taken a month before the murder happened and she was smiling. _

_Angust ran his green fingers over the picture touching every curve of it every detail that he could soak in the remembering of his family that was the only thing that was keeping him alive in this world and the hatred for what happened to his family what really shouldn't of happened to his family it wasn't there fault they got killed but Angust blammed himself, he blammed himself alot. They we're in the wrong place at the wrong time. _

_Angust could feel his anger boiling up inside of him as he kept on looking at the picture his anger has way of taking over. His eyes they started to fill tears they were tears of sadness and tears of rage he couldn't take it anymore the pain of not having them here any more and the sorrow of lost. But what good could come of this? His family was gone and he was all alone. He was rejected from the world because of what he had become so what was he supposed to do live in a secluded place for the rest of his life? He wanted to feel what everyone else has felt, love, acceptance, and not being labelled a ' Freak' but he couldn't lead a normal life, could he?_

_Out of anger he picked up his berau and chucked it acrossed the room it landed on a wall and you could hear a mighty crash as it hit and it shatterd into pieaces the wood it hit the floor and his clothes they fell out of it he just stared at the wall for a minute as if he was studying it or looking for something he blinked and shook his head._

_"I'll clean this up later." Angust said to himself as he walked out of the room shutting the door well actually slaming it shut and than he walked over to the couch he was resting on and sat down and than put his hands out palms up towards the sky and than put his face in his hands and just started to cry as hard as he could._


	3. Chapter 3

Page 6

"New Turtle On The Block"

by : Robert Rumery

_: Flash Back Scene: _

_Angel Duvana and Rachael are sitting outside on her porch they are about 16 Angel has on an black tank top and a pair of black jeans that have holes in the knees about 3" diamter. Angel has his arm around Rachael and Rachael's head his resting on Angel's shoulder and shes looking up at the sky as the sky starts to turn dark the morning sun it faded away as the sky had the darkish blue-black tint. The summer air it smelled sweet at night and it was cold but no too cold it had been scorchingly in the 90's. Rachael had golden blonde hair it was near brown she had wonderfull green eyes she was wearing a pair of black shorts and a pink tanktop she sighed as s he looked up at the sky she loved the evening air. _

_She loved spending time with Angel. They had been friends for a very long time well since Kindergarden they went to Brookyln Elmentary School together and well they are in high school together she loved him. She loved him more than anything in this world she wouldn't know what she'd do without him in her life. She wouldn't know what she'd do if he ever died on her but she knew some day that there would come a time we're he wouldn't be there and that she would be alone again but than again she had James Grey, a local computer geek and drug user. James was nice but he wasn't as nice as Angel she had beginning calling Angel Angust because of the AC/DC singer Angust Young. _

_They both loved AC/DC Angel and her went to alot of AC/DC songs Angel's favorite song was "Back In Black" and her was "Highway To Hell" she smield softly as she turned and looked up at Angel's face which was looking down on her. Angel had a smile on his face looking down at her he inched his lips closer to her face and kissed her on the forhead. Rachael liked feeling his lips on her. _

_Rachael was in love with Angel but she couldn't tell him that it'd ruin there friendships and so she sighed and kept it to herself she wanted to kiss Angel ever since they we're 12 and she knew she would never get that oppurtinity. _

_"This is nice." Rachael said with a smile._

_" I know it is. I love being around you, I feel a little normalier when I'm around you." Angel said smiling._

_"Your not normal!" Rachael said jokingly and she smiled pushing a bit on Angel's shoulder she pushed her self up and sat up and turned towards Angel._

_"Would you like to go for a walk?" Rachael asked pulling Angel's hand playfully._

_"Uh, I guess so." Angel said relcutantly._

_"Yay!" Rachael said wrapping her arms around Angel's neck and hugging them tightly they got up from Rachael's Portch and they started walking down the street it was down a side-road that they found when they we're younger.. They walked for a solid 20 minutes talking to each other about stuff. And than they went home._

_Rachael and Angel enterd her house and Angel stood in the doorway as Rachael enterd the house. Rachael looked out the window and smiled as Angel walked off, walked to his apartment._

_: End Flash back scene:_

_: Present Day:_

_Anugs walked into the living room and at the pizza he had bought earlier he ate it all up like a good Mutant Turtle he folded the box up and walked out of his apartment and walked to the dumpster behind of The Apartment. There weren't many people there but the occasional homeless person or drug addict would sleep there for the night. There was the smell of fire in the air it smelled more like ashe Angus shrugged it off._

_And went for a walk again know all of his body being coverd by clothes and his trenchcoat hugged him tightly as he kept on walking down the streets he saw James on a motor-cycle wiz by him._

_"Ass." He mummbled at James and than continues to walk down the street he than crossed at a cross walk and than saw Rachael's house than it began to ran he was wet and he was wondering if he should go in or not._


	4. Chapter 4

Page 5

**"New Turtle On The Block"**

**by : Robert Rumery**

_Angus woke up from his slumber he was know in his black shorts and his black shirt that he had been wearing earlier his jacket was on a hook beside of his door. His couch wasn't really that comfortable but his bed kinda broke because of how big he was. And what he was. A Normal sized but isn't made to fit a huge green turtle a bed like that wasn't made to support a mutant freak. No one in the building knew what he was they just thought he was a normal guy no one has ever seen him without his trenchcoat or the backpack that he kept on his back to hide his shell. He was living in seclusion he rarely went out with the exception for today. He needed food and hes lazy thats why he had to goto the Johnny's Pizzeria it was on 110th street. _

_But he rememberd seeing Rachael he meet her when she was younger when he was human she was his bestfriend through out high school but when that tragedy happened when his human body was destroyed and He was turned into this creature thats when everything went down hill. Rachael was a pretty girl she still is. She had long golden brown-blonde hair, blue eyes, and she was thin she had long legs and meduim sized breasts its not like he looked or anything hes not a pervert. But he missed her, he missed her greatly it was always a miracle to see her a blessing._

_Angust sat up and than got onto his feet and walked over to the kitchen and than through the kitchen pushed a white door open it was a jar to begin with and enterd his room he pulled off his shorts and threw them on the ground and walked over to his brown berau draw and pulled the bottom drower out and picked out a pair of faded blue jeans and slipped those over his legs and pulled them on and zipped them up. He sat down on the edge of his broken bed and one his night stand was a picture of his family his mother Jean Marie Duvan and his father Jason Charles Duvan and there was his little sister she was 13 in the picture it was taken a month before the murder happened and she was smiling. _

_Angust ran his green fingers over the picture touching every curve of it every detail that he could soak in the remembering of his family that was the only thing that was keeping him alive in this world and the hatred for what happened to his family what really shouldn't of happened to his family it wasn't there fault they got killed but Angust blammed himself, he blammed himself alot. They we're in the wrong place at the wrong time. _

_Angust could feel his anger boiling up inside of him as he kept on looking at the picture his anger has way of taking over. His eyes they started to fill tears they were tears of sadness and tears of rage he couldn't take it anymore the pain of not having them here any more and the sorrow of lost. But what good could come of this? His family was gone and he was all alone. He was rejected from the world because of what he had become so what was he supposed to do live in a secluded place for the rest of his life? He wanted to feel what everyone else has felt, love, acceptance, and not being labelled a ' Freak' but he couldn't lead a normal life, could he?_

_Out of anger he picked up his berau and chucked it acrossed the room it landed on a wall and you could hear a mighty crash as it hit and it shatterd into pieaces the wood it hit the floor and his clothes they fell out of it he just stared at the wall for a minute as if he was studying it or looking for something he blinked and shook his head._

_"I'll clean this up later." Angust said to himself as he walked out of the room shutting the door well actually slaming it shut and than he walked over to the couch he was resting on and sat down and than put his hands out palms up towards the sky and than put his face in his hands and just started to cry as hard as he could._

Page 6

"New Turtle On The Block"

by : Robert Rumery

_: Flash Back Scene: _

_Angel Duvana and Rachael are sitting outside on her porch they are about 16 Angel has on an black tank top and a pair of black jeans that have holes in the knees about 3" diamter. Angel has his arm around Rachael and Rachael's head his resting on Angel's shoulder and shes looking up at the sky as the sky starts to turn dark the morning sun it faded away as the sky had the darkish blue-black tint. The summer air it smelled sweet at night and it was cold but no too cold it had been scorchingly in the 90's. Rachael had golden blonde hair it was near brown she had wonderfull green eyes she was wearing a pair of black shorts and a pink tanktop she sighed as s he looked up at the sky she loved the evening air. _

_She loved spending time with Angel. They had been friends for a very long time well since Kindergarden they went to Brookyln Elmentary School together and well they are in high school together she loved him. She loved him more than anything in this world she wouldn't know what she'd do without him in her life. She wouldn't know what she'd do if he ever died on her but she knew some day that there would come a time we're he wouldn't be there and that she would be alone again but than again she had James Grey, a local computer geek and drug user. James was nice but he wasn't as nice as Angel she had beginning calling Angel Angust because of the AC/DC singer Angust Young. _

_They both loved AC/DC Angel and her went to alot of AC/DC songs Angel's favorite song was "Back In Black" and her was "Highway To Hell" she smield softly as she turned and looked up at Angel's face which was looking down on her. Angel had a smile on his face looking down at her he inched his lips closer to her face and kissed her on the forhead. Rachael liked feeling his lips on her. _

_Rachael was in love with Angel but she couldn't tell him that it'd ruin there friendships and so she sighed and kept it to herself she wanted to kiss Angel ever since they we're 12 and she knew she would never get that oppurtinity. _

_"This is nice." Rachael said with a smile._

_" I know it is. I love being around you, I feel a little normalier when I'm around you." Angel said smiling._

_"Your not normal!" Rachael said jokingly and she smiled pushing a bit on Angel's shoulder she pushed her self up and sat up and turned towards Angel._

_"Would you like to go for a walk?" Rachael asked pulling Angel's hand playfully._

_"Uh, I guess so." Angel said relcutantly._

_"Yay!" Rachael said wrapping her arms around Angel's neck and hugging them tightly they got up from Rachael's Portch and they started walking down the street it was down a side-road that they found when they we're younger.. They walked for a solid 20 minutes talking to each other about stuff. And than they went home._

_Rachael and Angel enterd her house and Angel stood in the doorway as Rachael enterd the house. Rachael looked out the window and smiled as Angel walked off, walked to his apartment._

_: End Flash back scene:_

_: Present Day:_

_Anugs walked into the living room and at the pizza he had bought earlier he ate it all up like a good Mutant Turtle he folded the box up and walked out of his apartment and walked to the dumpster behind of The Apartment. There weren't many people there but the occasional homeless person or drug addict would sleep there for the night. There was the smell of fire in the air it smelled more like ashe Angus shrugged it off._

_And went for a walk again know all of his body being coverd by clothes and his trenchcoat hugged him tightly as he kept on walking down the streets he saw James on a motor-cycle wiz by him._

_"Ass." He mummbled at James and than continues to walk down the street he than crossed at a cross walk and than saw Rachael's house than it began to ran he was wet and he was wondering if he should go in or not._

_Page 7_

_**"New Turtle On The Block"**_

_**by : Robert Rumery**_

_The rain was coming down it was bumping off of Angus's hat and it dripped down the center of him and it slipped down onto his trenchcoat. Angus could see a light inside of Rachael's apartment and there was slight movement. Angus continued to walk and than he stepped up the concrete steps one by one and there we're two kids sitting on the bottom two racing boats. Angus knocked onto the door and there was a little more movement. _

_Rachael heard the knock on the door she had had wondered who it was. She was still laying in her bed by this time she had pushed off her shirt and her pants so she was in a white padded bra her firmly toned belly was exposed and her panties we're also exposed she opened the bottom drawer and found a pair of jeans she pulled them on._

_She than went to the top drawer and pulled on a pink tanktop. She had a funny idea it was James Grey but she wasn't sure._

_"Come on open up!" Angus said in a frustrated voice as he pulled his trenchcoat tighter trying to warm up a bit._

_Rachael walked out into the living room in her bare-feet he hair was all frizzed up from waking up. She walked acrossed her plushed rug and than she had made it to the door and than she opened up her brown oak door to see it was raining out and to see a person in a brown trenchcoat drenched in rain._

_"Can I come in?" Angust asked shivering from being so cold. _

_"Sure." Rachael said with a smile as she opened the door all the way and moved to one said as Angust came into the living room he was dripping on Rachaels rug he had felt bad about that he didn't have to come over tonight. He could of waited until tomorrow but he was dripping all over the rug._

_"Let me take that." Rachael said nicely as she went for the coat._

_"No!" Angus said as he jerked back from Rachael touching him._

_"Its wet you need to dry out, Angus." Rachael said_

_" I don't care, your not to see me without my jacket, Rachael" Angust said as he jerked away from her and walked over to Rachael's couch and sat down on it he was soaking wet but he didn't care he didn't want her to see what he truly was._

_A Freak, a menace society, he was large green and he had a turtle shell on his back. She wouldn't react to him as a human being he would re-act to him as a freak. But Angel's soul was still inside of him in so many ways he was Angel in the ways the counted he was but she wouldn't know that. Only if she truly got to know him but he knew that wouldn't happen._

_Rachael than sat down beside of Angus she had a happy smile on her face. This guy reminded her of Angel. Alot it did she didn't know what it was but this big person he seemed so gentle and so kind like Angel was until he got murderd by a bunch of assholes by there local gang. What had Angel done to deserve this? Nothing! He was taken from her and she never got to say how much she loved him._

_" Is everything alright, Angus?" Rachael asked as she touched Angus's hand_

_"I'm fine." Angus said as he retracted his hand from hers._

_"Don't touch me." Angus said in an harsh tone._

_"Why can't I touch you?" Rachael asked_

_"You just can't. You wouldn't understand, Rachael." Angus said looking at her._

_" I loved you once and I'll love you again Rachael." Angus added_

_"You did?" Rachael asked looking at him. " Who are you?"_

_" I Can't tell you who I am, but you loved me in the past." Angus said _

Page 8

"New Turtle On The Block"

by : Robert Rumery

_"Lovers in the past?" Rachael asked tilting her head at Angus_

_"Yes, it was a long time ago." Anus said still sitting down on Rachaels couch he crosses his legs and he watches her fac attentively. Angus than stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and started to study Rachaels face. Watching every curve in her face and watching her eyes as he eye lashes went up and down on the end of her eye ball as she blinked. _

_Rachael thought of Angel and how they we're friends her and Angel we're best friends to be exact. They used to do everything together as she thought about him she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her shorts and than sat back in a chair acrossed the room from Angus and looked at him from acrossed the room. Rachael leaned back and crossed her legs all lady like. _

_Rachael turned her attention towards the t.v. Rachael was sitting in an Lazy- Boy it was the blue one. There was a gray controller for it that made it go up and down and it was connected to the side of the chair the remote was stuffed into the side of the chair between the cushion and the pocket so as her butt hit it. It began to go up._

_"We've got lift!" Rachael said playfully as she took the controler out between the cushins and her butt. And than she reached with her left hand to retrieve the t.v. remote which was on the inside pocket on the outside. The remote was black with red buttons and white lettering. on it. The remote rested in the palm of her pale hand her thumb was on the red power button and she pushed it and the t.v. came on as if it was magic. _

_Angus eyes we're on the t.v. as April O 'Neil appeared on the t.v. with her curly brown hair and her yellow rain coat. Because it was raining out she was holding a Channel 6 News microphone. April looked at the camera and thought of what to say carefuly. But she was a reporter she'd know what to say. April smiled at the camera so she was smiling at everyone that was watching the newscast._

_" I wonder what craps on the news tonight." Angus commented looking at The Television his eyes fixed on the screen and the most beautiful women he had ever seen the news reporter that was on t.v. April O ' Neil. Angus started to drool but got it under control. _

_And Angus crossed his arms and put the end of his shoe on the side of Rachaels coffee table and Angus glanced over at Rachael who was smiling happily she even waved at Angus from acrossed the room._

_Angus smiled and noded his head and looked back at Rachael._

_"You always this friendly?" Angus asked_

_"Most of the time." Rachael answerd_

_"You don't seem really friendly with James." Angus said._

_"Oh, James." Rachael said in a sad tone she than looked down at her feet and than back over at Angus._

_"Well me and James well we don't get along that well. Hes kind of into drugs and hes not really into me. He sees me as something he can do on the sides. Hes got another girlfriend that he loves more than me. He takes her to concerts and buys her really big gifts that he pays for with the drugs that he sells on 112th Avenue which isn't far from me. He used to really love me when my friend Angel was around." Rachael said and as the thought of Angel came to her mind she smiled._

_"Tonight on The Eleven O' Clock news we will take a look out at the phenomon known as The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, why are they so popular and why does the city hate them so much? Well thats it for now. This is April O' Neil Signing off!" April said as the Channel 6 Logo comes up and than Angus looks at Rachael and Rachael shuts off her t.v. and looks at Angus._

_"You talk about Angel alot." Angus said_

_"Yes, I know I do. He was my bestfriend, well that was until he got killed." Rachael told Angus_

_"Really? How did he die?" Angus asked Rachael trying to sound concerned._

_"He was murderd him and his whole family, Angel tried to stop it. But they we're too strong it was a Gang Attack. Angel was helping a girl in a gang, trying to help her get out of that life style. When Rick Dorman got wind of it. He was the leader of the gang, well. He went and found the family of Angels and slaughterd them. Angel tried to stop it but it was too late. He was later executed by Rick. Damn asshole.." Rachael said as she looked at Angus and started to cry, tears rolled down her eyes._

_"Don't cry, Rachael. Theres a reason he was called ' Angel' a funny thing with names like that. You know hes not in this world now, but hes still watching over you Rachael. His your Angel hes what makes you go on with your own life. " Angus said_

_"Angel, my angel, watching over me. I get the name.. " Rachael said still looking at Angus "You really belive that?" Rachael asked Angus_

_" I belive that.. Hes probably in this room as we speak, hes here in spirit." Angus said as he stood up and walked over to Rachael and Rachael stood up and Rachael wrapped her arms around Angus's neck and Angus held her craddling the back of her head with his right hand.._

_"Only if you knew." Angus mutterd to himself._

Page 9

"New Turtle On The Block"

by : Robert Rumery

_Angus un hugged Rachael and than walked over to the window and looked out it and the rain was still pouring down outside. And they skies they seemed to being growing darker Angus sighed. The weather had predicted a Thunderstorm that after noon he was depressed because he kinda wanted to go home. To his apartment that he didn't have to pay rent for because it was Angel's father. It was his father but no one knew his seceret no one knew that Angus was really Angel._

_And no one is going to know until he lets them know. He knows he can't tell Rachael who he really is and he can't let Rachael see what he really is he dosen't like hiding from her because of what he is. She wouldn't understand she wouldn't accept him for being a giant turtle that could walk and talk. But he was the same inside wasn't that all that counts. Your outward appearance that shouldn't mean shit. Because its whats on the inside that really counts._

_But thats not how the world saw it and what he was. He was a freak of nature made by coincednce and fate. Fates a funny word it usually never happens for the good and always the worse. Angus keeps his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets and inside of his pockets you can hear jingling sound he is playing with his keys inside of his pocket. _

_Rachael is standing acrossed the room from Angus and she is shaking her head at him. She walks out into the kitchen and walks over to her fridge and opens the door and pulls out a bottle of White Lemon. Its a knock-off Sprite. She than walks over to the table and she sits down and twists the cap off of the soda and sets it beside of the soda she tips the bottle up so the rim of it touches her lips and than she starts drinking the refreshing drink. Well thats what the ad says._

_Angus watched the rain pour down outside through the small window in the door. He watched two kids both in yellow rain coats skip down the street happily and a huge truck speed by them and splashed them and both of the kids giggled happily as they got splashed with a large amount of water. Kids are funny that way always wanting to be wet and always wanting to have fun. Angus was like that once when he was a little turtle and a little stupid boy when he was human. _

_"What ya doin' ova there?" Rachael asked as she looked over at Angus_

_"Nothing." Angus said as he walked away from the door and out to the kitchen and walked over to the table and sat down acrossed from Rachael and put his hands on the table politely and smiled at Rachael._

_"What?" Rachael asked witih a smile cute and sexy smile._

_"Oh nothing. Your just so cute, Rachael. Whats a cute girl like you doing in the big bad city here?" Angus asked politely_

_"Well, I was born here. My father owns the pizza shop I work in, I kinda inherited it when my father died and my mother moved away with my little brother Samus, hes 13 know and I love him more than anything. Well, I started working at the Pizza place when I was 16 I meet alot of interesting people there. But to make a long story short. I like it there and I'm still there." Rachael said calmly as she set her hands on the table and folded them neatly._

_"Would you like some?" Rachael asked as she pushed her soda acrossed the table to Angus._

_"Sure!" Angus said as he catched the soda and took a sip off of it and than slide it back acrossed the table to Rachael._

_"Anything else I should know?" Angus asked _

_"Nope, except you can sleep on the couch tonight. Because I don't think this bitch of a strom is going to lighten up, Angus. Its already 7 at Night. So you better stay,boy!" Rachael said and smiled at him._

_"Only on the couch? Why not with you?" Angus asked_

_"Oh, Angus we just meet. Aren't you being a little forward?" Rachael asked and laughed softly_

_" No, I'm not being forward." Angus said and smiled._

_"Oh?" Rachael said_

_" I was being honest." Angus said smiled again._

_"Oh, I see. Well I'm going to bed you silly,boy." Rachael said as she got up out of her chair and pushed it into the table and walked into her room and stripped down to her bra and panties and coverd her up and shut her light off. Angus walked into Rachael's door way and Rachael lifted her head to see Angus's silouette._

_"What?" Rachael asked as she pulled her covers tighter._

_" I forgot to do something." Angus said as he walked over to rachael's bed-side and kissed her on the forhead._

_"'Night, my friend." Angus said with a smile and walked out._

_"Good Night." Rachael said in a soft voice as Angus went out to the living room and crashed on Rachael's Couch._


	5. Chapter 5

Page 9

"New Turtle On The Block"

by : Robert Rumery

_Angus un hugged Rachael and than walked over to the window and looked out it and the rain was still pouring down outside. And they skies they seemed to being growing darker Angus sighed. The weather had predicted a Thunderstorm that after noon he was depressed because he kinda wanted to go home. To his apartment that he didn't have to pay rent for because it was Angel's father. It was his father but no one knew his seceret no one knew that Angus was really Angel._

_And no one is going to know until he lets them know. He knows he can't tell Rachael who he really is and he can't let Rachael see what he really is he dosen't like hiding from her because of what he is. She wouldn't understand she wouldn't accept him for being a giant turtle that could walk and talk. But he was the same inside wasn't that all that counts. Your outward appearance that shouldn't mean shit. Because its whats on the inside that really counts._

_But thats not how the world saw it and what he was. He was a freak of nature made by coincednce and fate. Fates a funny word it usually never happens for the good and always the worse. Angus keeps his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets and inside of his pockets you can hear jingling sound he is playing with his keys inside of his pocket. _

_Rachael is standing acrossed the room from Angus and she is shaking her head at him. She walks out into the kitchen and walks over to her fridge and opens the door and pulls out a bottle of White Lemon. Its a knock-off Sprite. She than walks over to the table and she sits down and twists the cap off of the soda and sets it beside of the soda she tips the bottle up so the rim of it touches her lips and than she starts drinking the refreshing drink. Well thats what the ad says._

_Angus watched the rain pour down outside through the small window in the door. He watched two kids both in yellow rain coats skip down the street happily and a huge truck speed by them and splashed them and both of the kids giggled happily as they got splashed with a large amount of water. Kids are funny that way always wanting to be wet and always wanting to have fun. Angus was like that once when he was a little turtle and a little stupid boy when he was human. _

_"What ya doin' ova there?" Rachael asked as she looked over at Angus_

_"Nothing." Angus said as he walked away from the door and out to the kitchen and walked over to the table and sat down acrossed from Rachael and put his hands on the table politely and smiled at Rachael._

_"What?" Rachael asked witih a smile cute and sexy smile._

_"Oh nothing. Your just so cute, Rachael. Whats a cute girl like you doing in the big bad city here?" Angus asked politely_

_"Well, I was born here. My father owns the pizza shop I work in, I kinda inherited it when my father died and my mother moved away with my little brother Samus, hes 13 know and I love him more than anything. Well, I started working at the Pizza place when I was 16 I meet alot of interesting people there. But to make a long story short. I like it there and I'm still there." Rachael said calmly as she set her hands on the table and folded them neatly._

_"Would you like some?" Rachael asked as she pushed her soda acrossed the table to Angus._

_"Sure!" Angus said as he catched the soda and took a sip off of it and than slide it back acrossed the table to Rachael._

_"Anything else I should know?" Angus asked _

_"Nope, except you can sleep on the couch tonight. Because I don't think this bitch of a strom is going to lighten up, Angus. Its already 7 at Night. So you better stay,boy!" Rachael said and smiled at him._

_"Only on the couch? Why not with you?" Angus asked_

_"Oh, Angus we just meet. Aren't you being a little forward?" Rachael asked and laughed softly_

_" No, I'm not being forward." Angus said and smiled._

_"Oh?" Rachael said_

_" I was being honest." Angus said smiled again._

_"Oh, I see. Well I'm going to bed you silly,boy." Rachael said as she got up out of her chair and pushed it into the table and walked into her room and stripped down to her bra and panties and coverd her up and shut her light off. Angus walked into Rachael's door way and Rachael lifted her head to see Angus's silouette._

_"What?" Rachael asked as she pulled her covers tighter._

_" I forgot to do something." Angus said as he walked over to rachael's bed-side and kissed her on the forhead._

_"'Night, my friend." Angus said with a smile and walked out._

_"Good Night." Rachael said in a soft voice as Angus went out to the living room and crashed on Rachael's Couch._

Page 10

"New Turtle On The Block"

by : Robert Rumery

_Angus twisted and turned in his sleep like normal people usually do. It wasn't violent but while Angus was in dream land. Pictures in his head, that he didn't really want to see they started to pop up again. Images of his past and the death and destruction of the life he used to have. The life that he loved so much, that night he watched it crumble around him. He watched his life get destroyed. Angus, helpless of what had happened to him and his family._

_  
Angus never really knew what pain was. He could always shrug it off and cancel it out. He was filled with love then, and he still is know. But that love from his other life it can't continue to corpse through his veins. Angus turns in his sleep again. The image they are still coming strongly. A Dream, thats all it was and nothing more. It wasn't real for the most part. But it was real in the past it was just memories coming back to him. They came back so violently. _

_He was only 16 when all this shit started to happen. In his dream he was only a 12 year old boy. He was caged like an animal. His small hands gripped the steel cage and he started to rattle it violently. As off in the distance there was a silouette of a man. He was tall and thin, but powerfull. He was sitting in the darkness behind of a desk and you could see a grin on his face. It was a faint grin. _

_As The man's feet are propped up on the brownish desk and there was a lit cigratte in his mouth. The end of it, the butt rested camly in The Man's teeth. His eyes they seemed to glow red. You could sense an evilness within this man. An unmistakable evilness._

_The room was surrounded with armed guards. This man was probably a Drug Dealer or A Militia Leader whatever he was. His role was simple enough he was evil so evil._

_"Angel do you know why I brought you here?" The man asked_

_"Because your an asshole?" Angel snapped back_

_"Very fiesty, just like your father. He must be so proud of you, how you've turned out as of late. You've been getting yourself into fights and you got your nose into some place where it didn't belong. " The Man said. _

_The man, he came into focus he was wearing all black, he had ice blue eyes, and a black hat on, one of those black cowboy hats you'd see in thos westerns. And the cigratte turned out to be a huge stoogie._

_"I'm nothing like my father, I'm worse, he actually cares about people and I don't. I could carless who lives or who fuckin' dies!" Angel snapped. Angel, had an darkness about himself at this age, he was a longer he had no friends he found friends in other things drinking and drugs thats probably why he was here today. Angel's eyes fixed on the mans eyes that was acrossed the room from him._

_"Well I heard you came into possession of some of my merchindaise, and when my boys went to get it back from you, it didn't go over well, you faught them to the death, and well they came back pretty bruised. You don't know me but I am Angus Dorfman, you goto school with my son, Angel." Angus smiled as he puffed off his stoogie._

_"What do you want with me, Dorfman?" Angel asked as he stopped struggling with the bars._

_"I want you to sell my product!" Dorfman said_

_"Fuck you!" Angel snapped back..._

_Ring, ring, ring it was Rachael's alarm clock and Rachael sat up and stretched and yawned and hopped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom at the same-time. Angus jumped up out of his couch bed._

_"Jeez, it was a dream!" Angus said holding his head._

_" I hate those!" Angus said silently to himself._

_Page 11_

**"New Turtle On The Block"**

**by : Robert Rumery**

_Rachael was inside of the bathroom you could hear the shower running. Rachael stepped out of her night clothes and walked over to the tub. Her pale and naked body was showing a good thing her door was closed. The door to the bathroom and to her room if Angus was anything like Angel he'd wanna catch a peek at her nakedness. Rachael enters the shower. The warm water it hit her skin, she turned to her right and she picked up a bar of green soap and pressed it to her body, she pressed it to her chest and moved it acrossed that area to have it all sudsed up. _

_Rachael than moved the bar up and down on her right hand until it got all suddy she had a white face clothe in her left hand which she was washing her face with it. She washed the front of her body nicely the shower hit the front of her and washed the suds of soap away from her body. She had fair skin, it was nice and clean she had faint breaks in her skin mostly from bruises and cuts that she had obtained from over the years. She was never beaten by her father or anyone else she loved. Well maybe, once. But Angel stopped that._

_Rachael closed her eyes and dunked her head under the shower head and it got her hair all wet. She had a bottle of V-05 in her right hand she squirted a bit of it into her left hand, the palm of her hand and she rubbed both of her hands together to make it suddy and than she placed it into her air and she made her hair all soapy as she rubbed the soap into her scalp. She rubbed it in very good._

_She than dunked her head under the shower sprinkler and it rinsed her hair clean you could see the dirt in the drain the dirt that had came off of her body. On the outside of the shower there was a silver railing that she kept her clothes and towel on. Rachael turned and pulled open the shower cutains and stepped out onto the green towel._

_She was dripping wet from head to toe. She grabbed her white towel and wrapped it around her body, and than she opened the bathroom door which lead to her own bed room and her door was locked so no body could get in while she got dressed and her curtain was closed so no evil peepin' toms would see her naked body. _

_She had clothes layed out on her bed that was coverd with white sheets she had a pair of white panties and a black bra ans she had her uniform which conisited of a blue pair of pants and a dark blue shirt with her company's logo on it. Rachael dropped her towel and it hit around her ankles and she sat on the edge of her bed and pulled on her white panties and she pulled them up around her waist. _

_She than placed her bra around herself. The black cushins supported her meduim sized breasts. She straps the two straps behind of her and it snaped shut and than she put her shirt on and pulled it over her head and than she took her pants and than pulled them on and put on her stockins and she unlocked the door and turned the golden door knob and than as the door opened a creek she pushed it open with the tap of her right shoulder and she walked through the door and walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table and pulled on her shoes that was sitting near the wall._

_Angus was sitting on the edge of the couch looking distract he looked over at Rachael he had saw her. Angus had sighedd, he runs his hands all over his face as he sweated. It wasn't a nervous kind of sweat it was a cold sweat from the dream he hed been having. _

_These dreams had happened before they had happened alot after his parents died and after Angel died. After his former self had passed away he never did feel the same, know he had felt like an outcast. But when he was human he didn't really feel like an outcast. _

_Angus than got up off of the edge of the couch and walked out into the kitchen and walked over to the white fridge and looked inside of it and than pulled out a soda one for him and one for the sweet Rachael who was nice enough to let him stay in her home even thou to her he was a complete stranger. But he felt that they have grown to like each other. Like they had grown to become friends again apart of him inside of him wanted to tell her who he was. But another part inside of him knew he couldn't tell her who he was. Well atleast not yet, but time would of told who he was to her. _

_Angus started walking towards Rachael with the sodas as Rachael was tieing her fancy shoes she looked up at Angus and she twisted a smile into her pink pale lips and she looked up at him._

_"Good morning, Angus" Rachael said in a pleasant voice._

_"Good morning to you too." Angus said as he sat down._

_"Thristy?" Angus asked as he lifted a bottle of soda to her._

_"I'm always thirsty." Rachael said and she smiled happily. _

_Angus than smiled as he slid down a soda to her it was some lemon soda that she had liked as a child. Of course Angus knew what it was. Because they had been friends along time ago._

_"Thank you." Rachael said_

_"Your welcome." Angus said as he opened his soda and took a small sip off of it and than set it infront of him._

_"What ya got a board-metting?" Angus asked as he looked up and down at Rachael in her threads_

_"Well yeah, kinda." Rachael said still smiling as she sipped off of her soda and than she drank the rest of it._

_"Well, I gotta get going." Rachael said. "Wanna walk me to the store?" _

_"You walk the dangerous streets of new york?" Angus asked. "You must be crazy, but yeah, I'll walk you." _

_"Yay!" Rachael said in an almost preppy happy screech._

_Angus smiled and noded his head as he got up and took his soda with him he finished it down as they reached the door. Angus exited first and Rachael second and she locked _

_her place up. Didn't want evil people breaking in and stealing priceless possesions._

_Angus and Rachael they walked down the side of the side walk they only had to walk a half a mile. Because the pizzeria was basically just a hop and a jump down the road but she didn't wanna feel alone walking to work. She had enjoyed Angus's company but she didn't wanna admit to it. They made it to the pizzeria. Rachael she entered it and than looked through the glass door and smiled at Angus and mouthed the words ' Good-bye' to him and Angus smiled as he watched Rachael disappear into the back of the pizzeria._

_"God, she wants Angel not me. I can't ever be the man I was back then." Angus said to himself as he walked away, he had started patroling the streets of New York City, nothing really happened in the day time. Except the go around with the Turtles and Shredder he wasn't on the turtles side. He was on his own side and no one elses. Angus walked by a dark alley and he could hear faint yelling and it sounded like the person was in pain. _

_Angus peered around the corner and hiding behind a big dumpster he bumped his head against it and you could hear a small thud the pigeions on the top of it they flied away and the lid slammed closed. _

_"Stop hurting me!" The person said it sounded like a female voice._

_"But your not caught up on your payments Janine, I have to take it out of your ass!" The man said with a smile as he took out a leather belt and smacked it acrossed the girls back and the girl looked like she was about 16 or 17. Her hands we're bound and a man was steping on her head with a leather boot and the other man was whipping her badly you could see her back all cut up and bleeding, very badly. _

_So were her arms and her legs. Angus's fist they cletched in rage, so much Rage corpsing through his body. He looked down at his silver, yet sharp sai's hanging on the edge of his belt with the letter 'A' engraved in his belt. He was given life to protect the weak and he wasn't gonna give up his new life. Angus slipped un noticed into a side of one of the walls it was really dark as The man reached for the belt again and with the flip of his wrist it came down to the girls skin. _

_Angus couldn't stand it anymore he stood in the aisle of the dark alley way. Angus picked up a Sai from his belt and with the flick of his wrist the sai hit the man's belt and flinged it out of his hand and it hit the back of a wall. _

_"Thats not nice!" Angus said in a low town looking at the two people hurting this girl, they we're Drug Dealers, they wanted there money. The slim one was Chris and The bigger one was David._

_"What do you think your doing? This dosen't concern you!" Chris barked at Angus._

_" I think it does." Angus said_

_"Just walk away." Chris barked at Angus._

_"Let the girl go and I will." Angus said_

_"Well, I can't do that.. She owes payments." Chris said._

_"On what?" Angus asked_

_"Her Heroin, as I Said it don't concern you ,and my buddy could take you apart." Chris siad and than Angus walked a little closer and by this time Angus had shed his trenchcoat and you could clearly see he was a Mutant Turtle. Angus walked into the light to show his green skin._

_"Your one of those freaks aren't ya? The ones always giving us trouble, your gonna pay for all the buisness you had taken from us!" Chris said as he noded at David who had know let up from the girl and the girl in so much pain rolled away into the darkness some where._

_Chris charged at Angus and Angus let out his leg and than trips him and than he picks up Chris and than he throws him up against the brick wall and a pair of trashcans and you could hear a small crash and than David took out a small chain from his pocket and he walked up behind of Angus and jumped on his back with the chain around Angus's Throat. _

_Angus took the chain around his throat and he used his back and threw him up against the wall and he crashed into the trashcans and than he picks both of them up and smashes both of them up against the wall. And he puts both of his sais up against each of there throats._

_"You tell your boss... If I see anymore of your assholes in MY CITY! I will keep on kicking there ass." Angus said looking into both of there eyes._

_"Sir, may I ask who you are?" Chris asked._

_"Tell him, death comes for him tonight.." Angus said " Tell him, Angel Duvanna sends his regard." Angus said with a smile _

_"Angel Duvanna? We kicked your ass before, we took your family, and we'll kick your ass again!" Chris said as Angus walked out of the the alley way the girl had escaped and Angus looks back at Chris and David/_

_"Is that gasoline I Smell?" Angus asked_

_"No, man!" Chris said as Angus tosses a lighter into the alley way and it blows up and Chris escapes. But David didn't._


	6. Chapter 6

_Page 11_

**"New Turtle On The Block"**

**by : Robert Rumery**

_Rachael was inside of the bathroom you could hear the shower running. Rachael stepped out of her night clothes and walked over to the tub. Her pale and naked body was showing a good thing her door was closed. The door to the bathroom and to her room if Angus was anything like Angel he'd wanna catch a peek at her nakedness. Rachael enters the shower. The warm water it hit her skin, she turned to her right and she picked up a bar of green soap and pressed it to her body, she pressed it to her chest and moved it acrossed that area to have it all sudsed up. _

_Rachael than moved the bar up and down on her right hand until it got all suddy she had a white face clothe in her left hand which she was washing her face with it. She washed the front of her body nicely the shower hit the front of her and washed the suds of soap away from her body. She had fair skin, it was nice and clean she had faint breaks in her skin mostly from bruises and cuts that she had obtained from over the years. She was never beaten by her father or anyone else she loved. Well maybe, once. But Angel stopped that._

_Rachael closed her eyes and dunked her head under the shower head and it got her hair all wet. She had a bottle of V-05 in her right hand she squirted a bit of it into her left hand, the palm of her hand and she rubbed both of her hands together to make it suddy and than she placed it into her air and she made her hair all soapy as she rubbed the soap into her scalp. She rubbed it in very good._

_She than dunked her head under the shower sprinkler and it rinsed her hair clean you could see the dirt in the drain the dirt that had came off of her body. On the outside of the shower there was a silver railing that she kept her clothes and towel on. Rachael turned and pulled open the shower cutains and stepped out onto the green towel._

_She was dripping wet from head to toe. She grabbed her white towel and wrapped it around her body, and than she opened the bathroom door which lead to her own bed room and her door was locked so no body could get in while she got dressed and her curtain was closed so no evil peepin' toms would see her naked body. _

_She had clothes layed out on her bed that was coverd with white sheets she had a pair of white panties and a black bra ans she had her uniform which conisited of a blue pair of pants and a dark blue shirt with her company's logo on it. Rachael dropped her towel and it hit around her ankles and she sat on the edge of her bed and pulled on her white panties and she pulled them up around her waist. _

_She than placed her bra around herself. The black cushins supported her meduim sized breasts. She straps the two straps behind of her and it snaped shut and than she put her shirt on and pulled it over her head and than she took her pants and than pulled them on and put on her stockins and she unlocked the door and turned the golden door knob and than as the door opened a creek she pushed it open with the tap of her right shoulder and she walked through the door and walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table and pulled on her shoes that was sitting near the wall._

_Angus was sitting on the edge of the couch looking distract he looked over at Rachael he had saw her. Angus had sighedd, he runs his hands all over his face as he sweated. It wasn't a nervous kind of sweat it was a cold sweat from the dream he hed been having. _

_These dreams had happened before they had happened alot after his parents died and after Angel died. After his former self had passed away he never did feel the same, know he had felt like an outcast. But when he was human he didn't really feel like an outcast. _

_Angus than got up off of the edge of the couch and walked out into the kitchen and walked over to the white fridge and looked inside of it and than pulled out a soda one for him and one for the sweet Rachael who was nice enough to let him stay in her home even thou to her he was a complete stranger. But he felt that they have grown to like each other. Like they had grown to become friends again apart of him inside of him wanted to tell her who he was. But another part inside of him knew he couldn't tell her who he was. Well atleast not yet, but time would of told who he was to her. _

_Angus started walking towards Rachael with the sodas as Rachael was tieing her fancy shoes she looked up at Angus and she twisted a smile into her pink pale lips and she looked up at him._

_"Good morning, Angus" Rachael said in a pleasant voice._

_"Good morning to you too." Angus said as he sat down._

_"Thristy?" Angus asked as he lifted a bottle of soda to her._

_"I'm always thirsty." Rachael said and she smiled happily. _

_Angus than smiled as he slid down a soda to her it was some lemon soda that she had liked as a child. Of course Angus knew what it was. Because they had been friends along time ago._

_"Thank you." Rachael said_

_"Your welcome." Angus said as he opened his soda and took a small sip off of it and than set it infront of him._

_"What ya got a board-metting?" Angus asked as he looked up and down at Rachael in her threads_

_"Well yeah, kinda." Rachael said still smiling as she sipped off of her soda and than she drank the rest of it._

_"Well, I gotta get going." Rachael said. "Wanna walk me to the store?" _

_"You walk the dangerous streets of new york?" Angus asked. "You must be crazy, but yeah, I'll walk you." _

_"Yay!" Rachael said in an almost preppy happy screech._

_Angus smiled and noded his head as he got up and took his soda with him he finished it down as they reached the door. Angus exited first and Rachael second and she locked _

_her place up. Didn't want evil people breaking in and stealing priceless possesions._

_Angus and Rachael they walked down the side of the side walk they only had to walk a half a mile. Because the pizzeria was basically just a hop and a jump down the road but she didn't wanna feel alone walking to work. She had enjoyed Angus's company but she didn't wanna admit to it. They made it to the pizzeria. Rachael she entered it and than looked through the glass door and smiled at Angus and mouthed the words ' Good-bye' to him and Angus smiled as he watched Rachael disappear into the back of the pizzeria._

_"God, she wants Angel not me. I can't ever be the man I was back then." Angus said to himself as he walked away, he had started patroling the streets of New York City, nothing really happened in the day time. Except the go around with the Turtles and Shredder he wasn't on the turtles side. He was on his own side and no one elses. Angus walked by a dark alley and he could hear faint yelling and it sounded like the person was in pain. _

_Angus peered around the corner and hiding behind a big dumpster he bumped his head against it and you could hear a small thud the pigeions on the top of it they flied away and the lid slammed closed. _

_"Stop hurting me!" The person said it sounded like a female voice._

_"But your not caught up on your payments Janine, I have to take it out of your ass!" The man said with a smile as he took out a leather belt and smacked it acrossed the girls back and the girl looked like she was about 16 or 17. Her hands we're bound and a man was steping on her head with a leather boot and the other man was whipping her badly you could see her back all cut up and bleeding, very badly. _

_So were her arms and her legs. Angus's fist they cletched in rage, so much Rage corpsing through his body. He looked down at his silver, yet sharp sai's hanging on the edge of his belt with the letter 'A' engraved in his belt. He was given life to protect the weak and he wasn't gonna give up his new life. Angus slipped un noticed into a side of one of the walls it was really dark as The man reached for the belt again and with the flip of his wrist it came down to the girls skin. _

_Angus couldn't stand it anymore he stood in the aisle of the dark alley way. Angus picked up a Sai from his belt and with the flick of his wrist the sai hit the man's belt and flinged it out of his hand and it hit the back of a wall. _

_"Thats not nice!" Angus said in a low town looking at the two people hurting this girl, they we're Drug Dealers, they wanted there money. The slim one was Chris and The bigger one was David._

_"What do you think your doing? This dosen't concern you!" Chris barked at Angus._

_" I think it does." Angus said_

_"Just walk away." Chris barked at Angus._

_"Let the girl go and I will." Angus said_

_"Well, I can't do that.. She owes payments." Chris said._

_"On what?" Angus asked_

_"Her Heroin, as I Said it don't concern you ,and my buddy could take you apart." Chris siad and than Angus walked a little closer and by this time Angus had shed his trenchcoat and you could clearly see he was a Mutant Turtle. Angus walked into the light to show his green skin._

_"Your one of those freaks aren't ya? The ones always giving us trouble, your gonna pay for all the buisness you had taken from us!" Chris said as he noded at David who had know let up from the girl and the girl in so much pain rolled away into the darkness some where._

_Chris charged at Angus and Angus let out his leg and than trips him and than he picks up Chris and than he throws him up against the brick wall and a pair of trashcans and you could hear a small crash and than David took out a small chain from his pocket and he walked up behind of Angus and jumped on his back with the chain around Angus's Throat. _

_Angus took the chain around his throat and he used his back and threw him up against the wall and he crashed into the trashcans and than he picks both of them up and smashes both of them up against the wall. And he puts both of his sais up against each of there throats._

_"You tell your boss... If I see anymore of your assholes in MY CITY! I will keep on kicking there ass." Angus said looking into both of there eyes._

_"Sir, may I ask who you are?" Chris asked._

_"Tell him, death comes for him tonight.." Angus said " Tell him, Angel Duvanna sends his regard." Angus said with a smile _

_"Angel Duvanna? We kicked your ass before, we took your family, and we'll kick your ass again!" Chris said as Angus walked out of the the alley way the girl had escaped and Angus looks back at Chris and David_

_"Is that gasoline I Smell?" Angus asked_

_"No, man!" Chris said as Angus tosses a lighter into the alley way and it blows up and Chris escapes. But David didn't._

_Page 12_

**New Turtle On The Block**

**by : Robert Leo Rumery**

_Kristen Haulters the girl she made a clear run for it as she watched the alley go up in flames and there was a huge BOOM! in the background. Her skin still torn from the leather belt that the two drug dealers used on her. It was a savaged beating. But she was strong willed she could take it. But it was a mistake to get into drugs like she did. She didn't want to use them but she did. Her life wasn't that easy she had nice parents and a few good friends._

_Kristen falls to her knees the pain that she had endured was taking effect on her body she could barely stand. Was it meant to be this way? The pain she had felt. Was this the way she was born to be? She shook her head and than pulled the coat tighter to cover up her scars but you could see the blood clotting through her coat. The wind was blowing that day and it blew right through Kristen's blonde hair. _

_She was about 5'4 with short blonde hair she had brown eyes that had always highlighted her lovely hair. _

_But tonight nothing highlighted anything her body was torn with bloodied scars what would her parents say? She was supposed to be perfect. She couldn't go home she could goto her friend's house. But what would they say? Just tell thim she cut herself falling or got into a fight with another girl that had a huge leather belt. What was she to do she couldn't go anywhere. _

_But what was the thing that saved her a few moments ago? Was it a turtle, a huge green turtle? Someone had came to her aid. She didn't have the guy's money on her that day, and if that turtle hadn't came she would probably been dead. She was thankful for whoever had saved her. She was very greatful she found an alleyway and she sat in it by two silver trashcans and than she leaned up against the two silver trashcans and went to sleep. _

_"Kids." Angus mutterd to himself as he started to walk down the road again he walked down past the alley way Kristen was sleeping in. Her head was propped up against the trashcans and she was using her coat for a blanket and her scars we're visible Angus looked at her and felt sorry for her she shouldn't be sleeping in the alley way. _

_Angus walks over to the girl and picks her up gentley and the girls eyes the flutter open and she looks down at the giant turtle who had her over his right shoulder with his large green muscular arms._

_"Who are you?" Kristen asks half-awake_

_"A friend." Angus said_

_"We're are you taking me?" Kristen asked_

_"Some were safe." Angus said as he walked off with her and she dozed back to sleep._

_As Angus walked back to Rachael's place._

**New Turtle On The Block**

**by : Robert Rumery**

_Kristen awoke in Rachael's shower. The head of the shower was spraying water on Kristen. Kristen was dressed in a buch of new clothes. She moved and the tub full of water swished beneath her body. The water itself had turned blood red from all the blood that was pouring out of Kristen's body. Angus, The turtle he was standing in the door way of the bathroom looking at Kristen. _

_His brown hat tipped over to hide his eyes and was re-dressed in his trenchcoat he ditched the brown one for a black leatherd trenchcoat. Kristen looked at Angus as she pushed herself up from the bathtub but it was still painful to move so she wasn't moving fast. She stepped out of the bath tub her ankles wet. She had no socks on nor sneakers the sneakers we're on the green towel that was infront of the bath tub._

_Kristen stood on the towel shivering and Angus walked over to the towels closet and Kristen crosses her arms trying to warm herself up. Her blonde hair was dripping wet. Angus walks over to Kristen and wraps the towel around the freezing girl.._

_"Thank you." Kristen said in between shivers. _

_"Who are you?" Kristen asked as she studied the person who had handed her the towel that she was wrapped up in._

_"A friend." Angus said and he walked over to the door way of the bathroom and looked at the girl who was still shivering._

_"Whats your name?" Angus asked as he leaned up against the door frame._

_"K-K-risten." Kristen said as she shiverd._

_"I'm Angus." Angus said as he looked back at the girl who had stopped shivering a little there was something innocent about this girl she didn't look that old only about 17 or 18. Not that old._

_"What we're you doing with those punks?" Angus asked_

_" I don't want to talk about." Kristen said as she pushed herself past Angus and walked through Rachael's bed-room and opened the door and opened up the door that exited Rachael's room. _

_And Kristen walked into the kitchen and than Kristen walked acrossed the room and walked over to the couch and sat down. She pulled the towel closer to her body it was warming her up. It was warming her up greatly she felt heat coming from the towel. _

_Angus walked out into the living room and sat down next to Kristen and looked at her. _

_" Know lets try this again.. What we're you doing with those two punks? " Angus asked again._

_" I don't have to tell you anything!" Kristen snapped_

_"Well, I could of left you where you were." Angus said_

_"Well you should of... Trash like me belongs on the street." Kristen said as she relaised what she said and looked down at her feet and the floor and a great sadness came over her suddenly.. He did save her life. If it wasn't for him she probably wouldn't be alive know._

_" I...I.." Kristen began to see as she turned to the person who was sitting beside of her. He had kind eyes, he had blue eyes, her green eyes gazed into his._

_"You what?" Angus asked_

_"I.. used to buy drugs from those guys. And if you can't pay your bill, well they take it out of your ass. Or they take your body, and if your attractive.. They sell it well basically you become there property, you become a prostitue. But I Wasn't pretty enough, and well they just like to beat me. Chris, he was my dealer for a long time. But I wanted to give it up and I have.. I needed one last fix, before I went.. And well, I couldn't pay off for the last fix. And so, thats why Chris was beating me.. It was so bad, my parents.. Yeah, they knew about the drugs. But I've been seeing a councelor and I'm trying to stop." Kristen said as she began to cry softly._

_"Don't worry, Kristen." Angus said as he placed his arm around Kristen._

_"I'm here for you." Angus continued. Kristen than started to cry into the side of Angus's muscular arm and than Angus took his other arm and hugged Kristen and she started to cry on Angus's shoulder for a solid 45 minutes to almost an hour._

_"Thanks." Kristen said as she stopped crying and sniffled a little bit._

_"You won't tell my parents or the cops what happened to me?" Kristen asked._

_" I don't want them to know what happened to me. There will be scaring but they can't know." Kristen continued_

_Angus nods._

_"Your seceret is safe with me.. Just no more,okay?" Angus asked_

_" I promise,Angus." Kristen said_

_"Good girl." Angus said as he playfully messed up her blonde hair._

_"Hey! Your gonna pay for that!" Kristen said playfully. _

_"No, I'm not.." Angus said with a smile_

_"Call your parents to let them know that you are okay, just tell them you we're over at your friend's house." Angus added_

_"Okay.." Kristen said as she got her cell-phone out of her pocket and dialed her parents number and she got the answering machine._

_"Mom... Dad, I'm over to my friends, Angus's house.. I'll be back in a few days, hes.. Well, hes helping me with stuff,okay? Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl, and I love both of you very much." Kristen said speaking into the cell phone. The call than ended and she closed her cell phone and it shut off._

_Page 14_

**"New Turtle On The Block"**

**by : Robert Leo Rumery**

_" I still love the feeling,_

_I get from you,_

_I hope it never stops,_

_'cause it gets me through" - Ozzy Osbournbe - "Gets Me Through"_

_Angus and Kristen sitting on the couch. The girl still wrapped up in her towel. She had almost dryed herself off. But some of the coldness it still lingered on her. _

_Angus puts his large arms around her and hugged her tightly his body heat was warming the girl up. Kristen than wrapped her arms around Angus's neck and patted him on the back. She hit something on his back something large and big it sounded almost wooden and yet so strong._

_What was it? A Backpack? A Shell? Kristen shook her head and dismayed the radical thought as she continued to hug Angus. She felt something when she hugged the big person a sensation of warmth and acceptance flowed through out her body. His eyes, she had seen eyes like that. She had seen them along time ago when Angel was alive. She didn't really know Angel that well. But she had heard storys from her female friends stories that made Angel sound like a godsend to troubled girls._

_Angus closed his eyes as the girl hugged him Angus hugged her back tightly. He had saw this girl before. Along time when he was human he had seen her on the streets doing bad things with drugs and the alcholic beverages. Angus felt something between this girl and him. He couldn't understand what he was feeling. Was it love or was it just awkwardness? He didn't really what this feeling was but he kinda liked it._

_"Why do you do this?" Kristen asked Angus as she stopped hugging him and looked at him with sweet and attentive eyes. She placed her hands neatley on her lap as she stared at Angus awaiting his answer._

_"Do what?" Angus asked_

_"Try to help people.. that have seriously fucked up lives." Kristen answerd._

_" Well, today I was just in the right place at the right time." Angus said calmly_

_"They still hurt." Kristen said as she tried to move and the back of the couch rubbed up against her cuts._

_" I know and they will for a while.. Should I take you to the hospital?" Angus asked looking at Kristen and Kristen shook her head._

_"No, I'll be fine,Angus. But thank you for your kidness. People usually looked the other way when I get beat by Drug Dealers or guys I've dated. Its nice to know that someone cares about me in this world and I thank you." Kristen said and she smiled a little kinda flirtingly_

_"Well all the guys in New York aren't a bunch of assholes. Theres a bunch of us that really do care about the city and the people in it. I'm one of the people that love this city and the people in it." Angus said as he smiled at Kristen and put his large hand on Kristen's shoulder._

_" I know." Kristen said as she took his hand and put her hand over his. Angus looked lovingly at Kristen and than jerked his hand away from hers and than shoved it into his pockets and looked at Kristen and she had a bewilderd look on her face she looked confused._

_"Why'd you do that?" Kristen asked_

_" I don't like to be touched." Angus said_

_"You seemed to like it." Kristen said_

_" I did for a minute.." Angus admitted._

_" I did too.. " Kristen smiled " You may be a big person, but you have a heart of gold, Angus. And I like that, I love it. There aren't many people like you in the world, Angus I hope you stay like this forever." Kristen said smiling at Angus._

_Chris made it back to the hideout and opened the door and walked in and there we're a bunch of Foot-Ninjas in the room gathed around a brown desk and someone was sitting behind of it. Chris approached The Boss's desk and as he did that 3 foot Ninja's stood infront of him and blocked his way._

_"Let him come." A voice said coming from behind of the desk_

_The Foot Ninjas than spread allowing the person to walk through. Chris walked up to the desk and the man spinned around in his chair. He was wearing a silver helmet and a plate over his mouth and he had those metal cufflinks with pointed areas and same on his feet._

_"Wheres the girl?" A voice asked_

_" Master-- I couldn't help it.. I got jumped by one of those green freaks." Chris said_

_" One of the turtles?" The voice asked as the man put his hand onto his chin and started to rub it._

_"Did you see we're they went?" The voice asked_

_"No, I didn't." Chris answerd_

_"The turtles have given me enough trouble.." The Voice said._

_"Master Shredder this won't happen again." Chris said_

_Shredder nods_

_"It better not. You know what happens to those who cross me. Know tell me about this turtle that attacked you." Shredder said looking at Chris attentively._

_" I didn't really see much of him. It was pretty dark, he had a black bandanna, and two sais hanging off of his belt. He had a black belt on with a silver ' A' on it. He seemed pretty pissed. He wouldn't let up, I barely got away with my life. And well he killed David in the process." Chris said._

_"Angel Duvanna.. He said his name was Angel." Chris contiued._

_"Angel?" Shredder asks " Haven't heard that name in a long time, I thought our boys did him in in '98." Shredder commented._

_"But this dosen't sound like Homato Yoshi's turtles.." Shredder said_

_"Gather you best men! We're going Turtle Hunting Tonight!" Shredder said._

_Page 15_

_"New Turtle On The Block"_

_by : Robert Leo Rumery_

_Well it has been a stressful day for Rachael Hunt she was walking out from the back of the restuarant she had on her blue apron and her normal working clothes which consit of a blue button up shirt and some black slacks. Black and blue they don't really go well together but it was the company uniform Rachael protested the uniform but she had gotten no where when she protested it. _

_She was behind the cash register she had rang it up and started to count the money which was layed out on the money on the counter and than a person walked through the door and the bell made a small dinging sound as the person walked through. The person was short about 5'4 was wearing a black hooded sweat shirt with the KoRN logo on the back of it. _

_He also had on a pair of black baggy pants and a knitted cap and the cap was brown the person had short-long brown hair that stuck around the cap. It escaped from the cap the person looked at Rachael and walked over to the counter._

_"Hey, Rachael." The person said_

_"Huh? " Rachael asked "Wudda ya say ? Oh hey Setho." Rachael said with a smile as she put the money in her hand and slide it back into the cash regeister._

_"Whats up,Rachie?" Seth asked as he picked up a Diet Pepsi from the little fridge by the counter and he set it on the counter._

_The persons name was Seth Beals one of Rachael's friends she used to goto school with. Seth was kind of a nerd he liked computers, well loved computers. He was a nice guy, but a little goofy. Seth reached into his pocket and pulled out a 5 Dollar bill. Rachael rang the soda up._

_"1.39" Rachael announcerd and than Seth put the 5 $ bill on the counter and Rachael took it and gave him back his change._

_"You still dating that asshole?" Seth asked reffering to her current boyfriend_

_"Yeah, but I'll find someone else soon." Rachael said_

_"Well, if you ever need some lovin' you know where to find me." Seth said with a smile._

_"Okay,Seth." Rachael said_

_and than Seth walked out of the store but before making his infamous comment._

_'Smack dat ass,Rachie, Smack it!'_

_than Seth vanished into the streets. Rachael than shook her head and went back to work._

Page 16

"New Turtle On The Block"

by : Robert Leo Rumery

_: The Shredder's Hideout : _

**"Turtle hunting.. Tonight? I don't think thats a good idea, Master." Chris protested as he took a seat down infront of The Shredder his ass hit the bottom of the brown chair it was one of those executive looking chairs it was brown. Chri's chair slide on the carpet it went back and forth. Shredders eye they glared down at the papers down in front of him and than back at The Drug Dealer, Chirs Wooding.**

**"And why don't you think thats a good idea?" The Shredder growled from under his metal jawed mask as Shredder shuffled through the papers. The papers were stats of the drugs that the dealers have souls and the merchandise they have accuried through The Foot's street doings. **

**"It just isn't.." Chris shook his head and folded his hands neatly in his lap as his eyes watched The Shredder's every move. The Shredder stacked abunch of papers neatly and set them to one side and looked at Chris with a very curious intent almost studying the young drug dealer of his.**

**"And why is that? I've dealt with Mutant Turtles all my life, its just another one on the street. Another turtle that I have to contend with, another adversary of mine. So why do think tonight would not be a good idea to go and try to take him out? You and your goons got your ass kicked by this mutant turtle and yet you don't think we should go hunting for him." The Shredder said.**

**"Its just not tonight.. We can go hunting, first we should find out what makes him tick. Find out what his weakness is. I think I've found out what it is, but I'm not sure. Just give me a few weeks, a few months to find out what really makes him go tick." Chris said as he placed a hand under his chin.**

**"The Girl..." Chris said looking at Shredder. **

**"Its The Girl.." Chris said than an evil smirk forming on his pale lips.**

**"The girl?" Shredder asked.. "Excellent.." Shredder added. The Shredder smiled at this thought, the moment of weakness. This turtle had a weakness and it was for the girl him and his goons just had to kidnapp her and than they'd have the turtle at their mercy.**

_: Rachaels Apartment:_

**Back at the place Angus was staying at Angus watched over the girl, Kristen as she slept her red-hair pressed up against the pillow she was sleeping in Rachaels bed. Angus leaned up against the door-frame and he just kept on watching her like he was hypnotized. He felt, well so fatherly in a sense he had saved the girl from certain death and certain pain from those goons that were beating the living shit out of her.**

**Angus walked closer to the girl and he put his hand on her back and he could feel her breathing he watched her back rise and fall and than he knelt down in front of her and he saw her closed eyes and he could feel the breathe coming out of her mouth it was stenchy sleeping breathe but it was okay just to see the girl to see that she was okay and he loved it. Knowing that he had saved her once again from the evils that the city had to offer. **

**He may be in a differnt form, he maybe a mutant turtle but he was still Angel inside of this horrid form he just wished everyone else that loved him in the past. He wished they could see it and not see this horrid creature, this horrid beast that he has become. Angus pressed his lips up against the girls cheek and kissed it softly. The cheek of the girl felt soft, and so sweet. He remembers kissing her in his other life she was the only girl that stole his heart. This was the girl he feel in love with, well this was before Rachael.**

**He remembers it as if it was yesterday the only real good memories he has of his past lives and his past lovers. Kristen Haulter and Rachael Hunter, they had always been his girls. The girls that he had give his life for its kind of funny he was dead in a way and neither of them knew it. If he revealed what he really was, and who he really was it'd totally fuck everything up. In a sense they'd both have their friend back, but it wouldn't be the same because he know was a Mutant Turtle and he could never be loved by either of them again because of what he had become.**

**"Angel, is that you?" Kristen mutterd in her sleep.**

**"Yes, I am.." Angus replied in a soft voice.**

**"They're hurting me again, will you save me?" Kristen asked in her sleep.**

**"Yes, I will.. You know I'm never leaving you, right?" Angus answerd as he grabbed Kristen's hand and in her sleep she grabbed Angus's hand and a tear rolled down Angus's eyes.**

**"Yes, I know you'll save me.. Your my hero, Angus... And I'll always love you, Angus until the day I die.." Kristen said in her sleep and Angus kept on crying and than she ungripped her hand and Angus walked out of the room crying softly.**

_: Flashback Scene:_

**"What do you think your doing? Let The girl go!" Angel orderd as he saw his girlfriend Kristen Haulter tied to a barrell and being whipped with a black leather belt her back was exposed and you could see slice made by the belt and she was bleeding heavily she could barely lift her head their were cuts acrossed her chest too they were torturing her because she couldn't pay for her habits.**

**"I'm taking the money she owes us out of her ass... You got a problem with that?" The Drug dealer hissed.**

**"You bet i got a fucking problem with that!" Angel hissed . Angel's eyes glanced over at one of the guys doing the abuse and the main guy who was ordering all of it. The guy ordering it was The guy he was talking to.**

**"You know how these teenaged bitches are.. They don't listen to a word that you tell them. And they come up short on their crystal meth payments.. Angel, were not to be fucked around with you know that first hand.. Hows your mother in rehab, hmm?" The Drug dealer said. **

**"Let the girl go, and I won't have to kick your ass!" Angel declared in an angry voice. **

**Angel took off his leather jacket so you know that he meant buisness. He meant everyword he said. He'd die for this girl he'd die for most of his friends he loved them so much. His only friends were Kristen Haulter, and Rachael Hunter both of them had their his heart in the palm of his hands.**

**"So be it.." The Drug dealer said and looked at Angel and than looked back at the man that was doing the abuse to the girl and motioned him to stop and to come to his side and know their was the drug dealer and the abuser.**

**"We got his ass know.." The Drug dealer said looking at Angel.**

**"Perfect... More flesh for my desires." The Abuser said.**

**The Abuser picked up a large logging chain that was laying on the ground and started swinging it around irritacly and he started swing it at Angel he went to attack Angel with the chain and Angel put his arm up and the chain wrapped up around the most of his arm and The Abuser flipped Angel over onto his back. **

**The Abuser went to hit Angel with the chain again, but he missed. And Angel tripped him up and than Angel got back to his feet and The Dealer came at him with a billy club but Angel hit The Dealer with a karate kick to the gut. Angel spotted a small staff-like pieace of wood and he picked it up. The big guy, The Abuser got up slowly still had his hand clenched on the big silver logging chain. **

**The Abuser attacked Angel again with his chain.. Angel ducked the swing of the chain and hit the guy in the gut with The Bo-Staff ( Shades of Donatello lol) and The Big guy went down again and he dropped the chain on the floor and Angel picked it up. The Big guy went for Angel's ankle but Angel slammed the bo-staff down on the wrist of The Big guy's and The Bo-staff hit very hard. **

**The Drug Dealer started to get up again he went down heard but he forced himself to get up and fight again, if he didn't the boss would have his head, the boss would have his ass if he let the girl go unpunished for her no payment of the supply.**

**Angel caught the guy out of the corner of his eyes and he walked over and slammed his foot into the gullet of The Drug Dealer with excessive force which knocked the wind out of The Drug Dealer and he gasped for air and than he turned the Drug Dealer so he was on his back and he looked down at The Drug Dealer. Angel put his foot on the Drug dealer's throat and he looked down at him...**

**"If you ever come near my Girl again, I will KILL YOU! You got me? And tell your boss if they ever send scum like you back to my part of town, they will get the same treatment.. Don't think any of you are going to get away with this.. This is MY TOWN! No one elses!" Angel said he let his foot up and The Drug Dealer gasped and re-gained his breathe and ran off.**

**"Pieace of shit, garbage." Angel mutterd as he threw the staff on the ground and walked over to where they were holding Kristen and he untied her from the barrell she was limp and very weak.**

**"Angel is that you?" Kristen asked as Angel lifed an arm of hers onto his shoulders.**

**"Yes, it is.." Angel said**

**"I knew you'd come for me..." Kristen said and a smile formed on her bloody lips.**

**"I'll always come for you.." Angel said**

**"Your my hero, Angel... I love you,Angel.." Kristen said in a weak voice.**

**"Shhh.. be quiet.. I'll bring you back to my place and I'll clean you up." Angel said**

**Angel carried her back home and cleaned her up and she slept on his couch and such and than that was when he understood what he did and why he did it. He loved her, he loved her so much he never wanted to be without her he'd protect her in life and in death... **

_: End flash back, and back to the present:_

**Angel was Kristen's hero and would continue to be. Even if in this form he would protect her he would always come for her, that was the promise that he made to her so many years ago and he wouldn't break that promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Dude, Do think April will like this?" Mikey, the orange bandaned turtle asked his older brother Raphael. The Red bandanned turtle as Mikey picked up a box of jewlery it was one of those crappy 10 $ boxes of jewelry that you'd probably get your little sister for her 10th birthday. Not an adult woman.

" I dont know, Mikey..." Raphael said as his eyes shifted onto something else on the shelf. "I'm not good with women... " Raphael spoke softly for once. Raphael looked through the shelf for something nice and plentful for April O' Neil. Her birthday was a few days ago. But the day of her birthday they were training with Master Splinter and of course she'd understand. She always understands.

Life in New York City had been quiet for a long time. It was kinda almost freaky. It was quiet except for the Gangs bangers and The Drug Dealers that seemed to rule the city. They haven't heard anything from The Shredder, The Foot Ninjas or any of their nemesis's. Maybe things were finally quieting down for our Turtle Heros. Maybe they could finally live the normal life they always wanted to live. But being Mutant Turtles that was hard because of what they looked liked and what they stood for. But they had made it this far without being killed by The Cops or The Human race. All of the humans weren't bad. Just the select few that hated their guts.

Mikey was the partier and the worrier. He worried about everything in the world. Why people hated them, and why they couldn't be the same as the rest of the world. Mikey had accepted that they were different. But sometimes he wished he hadn't accepted that. His only friends were his brothers and his comic books and maybe Casey Jones and April. But that wasn't enough. Mikey wanted more, a sense of being. Something more.

"Why do we fight The Shredder And The Foot? Were never going to win. And in the end were still gonna be confined to the Sewers of New York City. Why try to protect this fucking city, when in the end were gonna be outcasted from it? I don't see the use in protecting a city thats going to hate us.. We try and try again to fit into this world that we were born into. But NO! We have to be confined to a freaking SEWER!" Mikey softly said to himself but loud enough to draw Raphaels attention away from a bottle of perfume that he was looking at.

"Mikey, this isn't the time or the place for such a discussion. We're trying to buy something for April. If we draw attention to ourselves. We'll probably be kicked out of the store. I mean full grown giant turtles walking around new york, yeah. People who say they spotted us. Are either gonna be thrown in the insane asylum or going to be in drug rehab. Because you gotta be high to see Giant Green walking, talking turtles.." Raphael said in a joking manner. He didn't really joke, he was the serious one, it was his way or the highway, wait that was Leo. 

Raphael was the loud and rude one, the one that really didn't care about other peoples feelings. Most of the time he said what was on his mind. But today he felt kind of mellowed out for some odd reason. He felt like Mikey, which was really weird. And from the words that mikey had just spoken. He could see Mikey was agrivatted with their current situation in the world. With living underground and fighting crime and not getting anything in return. Raphael did feel this way, he felt this way most of the time. It was odd, Raph being on the other end of anger and angst.

" Don't mind me, Raph.. I'm just frustrated with the world that we live in. We weren't really supposed to be born. But it happened by chance. And we did happen, but thats all because someone tossed down that green goop onto us. " Mikey said sounding depressed and frustrated at the same time and Mikey shook his head.

"Well get used to it little brother, because we are going to be here for a very long time.. And we'll your stuck with me!" Raphael joked and pushed his little brother's arm playfully.

"Raphaels joking, I'm putting this on the calendar as a historic moment in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle History!" Mikey joked back. "So did you find anything for our pretty lady friend?" Mikey asked looking at Raphael. Just then Raphael grabbed a big bottle of perfume. It looked to be only 25 $ or so. And Mikey had like 5 and Raph had 21 $. So it would work out.

"Yeah.." Raphael said with a grin as Raphael lugged it under his arm and walked towards the checkout line and Mikey followed. They were in large brown trenchcoats and they had a backpack on their backs to hide their shells. They made it to the check out line and Mikey and Raph put their money on the cashier's box and paid for the item and they carried home in a bag.

They slipped the manhole cover off and jumped down into the sewer, Mikey closed it because he was the last one to enter the sewer. They walked through the waterd sewers until they found their lair. Mikey and Raph enterd the lair. Leo was meditating with Splinter and Donnie was working on a computer in his room.

"Dudes and Dudettes, The shopping turtles have returned!" Mikey said in his normal joking manner as Mikey set the gift for April on the counter. And Mikey went into the fridge and fixed himself a sandwich and got a drink of some Coca-Cola.

" I heard a noise Master.." Leo said as he awakend from his mediatative state he was sitting on a cushion with his legs crossed and his arms and fingers in the apprioaite position and beside of him was his Sensei. A Brown rat by the name of "Splinter" formely known as Homato Yoshi in his human years.

"Mike and Raphael must be home..." Master Splinter said as the old and wise rat opened his eyes.

Leo, the eldest turtle. He was the unofficial leader of the group. He had a blue bandana tied around his green face. His swords were up on the wall placed their neatly and under his sword were Mikey's numchucks. Raphaels Sai's and Donatello's Bo-Staff.

"May I be excused?" Leo asked Master splinter.  
"Yes, my son.." Splinter said and nodded and Leo stood up and walked over to the door and than opened it up and walked out into the living room where Raphael was sitting watching t.v. you could hear little chuckles from Raphael.

Mikey walked into the living room and than saw Leo and Mikey yelled "Yo,bro!" he still had the coke in his hand. He sat down next to Raphael and watched the t.v. whatever Raphael was watching. It looked to be on CBS, CSI or something of somesort.

"Find anything for April's Birthday? Both of you are 2 days late! Me and Donnie already got things for April.. And already deliverd them." Leo said looking at Raph and Mikey.

"Yeah, welll..." Mikey said "Raph, you take this one.." Mikey added looking at Raphael and than Raph looked at Mikey and than at Leo.

"We were late on a birthday present, so sue me!" Raphael snapped at Leo.  
Mikey chuckled a bit and than he kept his eyes on the t.v. Leonardo shook his head and walked into the kitchen and saw the birthday present on The counter a big container of Perfume. And not the cheap stuff so it seemed.

"Nice, Raph and Mikey.." Leo said and chuckled to himself and than he got himself a soda and a slice of left-over pizza and sat down at the table for a little bit of Quiet Leo Time. He could hear chuckles coming from the living room. Raph and Mikey, best friends and brothers. It took a tool on Leo's heart. He loved seeing Raph and Mikey get along. Don and Leo were the sameway. But someday that would change. When they were older and when something bad would happen. He'd soak it up as long as it lasted.

Angus sat by Kristin's side and watched her sleep. Her chest raised and feel with every breathe she took it was like watching an angel sleep. Her long blonde hair sprawled all over the pillow and her blanket clutched against her chest in her arms. Her eyes were closed but she even looked beautiful when she slept. Angus just wished she didn't have those addictions that would get her hurt by those evil men. He wished that he could save her somehow. Save her again, like he did when he was really alive. The world was a darker place know it wasn't the same world that he had lived in but he remembers the streets well how it was to fight on them and for some to live on them we all have our devils is just how we battle them that is different.

It was early in the evening around 7 p.m. and it was about closing time at Rachaels pizza place. Angus knew this and well she was going to come home to some surprise finding a girl in her bed sleeping and Angus by her side watching the girl sleep. It was like she was wounded but she wasn't wounded that bed he just felt like he should be there for her when she wakes up. Making her feel like someones there and that everyone wasn't going to turn her away because of the sickness that she had.

It was a sickness indeed a sickness raised by the city, a sickness raised by New York, drug dealers on every corner. Watching the youth screw up their lives so badly, just to get a fix or a buzz because they can't live their lives without that addiction. It was so stupid. Heroine, meth, coke it was avaliable on every corner it was like going into a convience store and buying pepsi or mt.dew kids and adults could easily get it. There was something terribley wrong with this city and their had always been things wrong with this city.

Angus just had to wait for Rachael to get home and he knew he'd hear it. He hadn't gone back to his apartment at all he liked it hear with Rachael. Even thou she had no clue who or what he was. He liked being with his ex-girlfriend from another life and maybe by some miracle they'd become one again and take one the world again like they did when they were young. But know it was time for Angus to watch over Kristin.

Angus put his hand on Kristin's forhead and stroke it softly as he watched her breathe and sleep he could feel the warmness coming off of her. He could feel her heart beating it was a nice feeling and than he softly began to stroke her hair. He loved the feel of her hair between his three green fingers. It felt kinda odd just having three fingers but it was easier to flip people off with only three fingers so being a turtle had its perks.

Rachael was finishing up at her pizzeria she had collected all the unuesed pizza boxes and put them in the back and she had emptied the trash and counted all the money that was in the cash register it had been a very long day for Rachael longer than she anticpated but it was okay because the pay was good. Rachael took off her apron and hung it on the rack behind of the counter and than she walked to the back room the lounge were all the employees hang out.

She opened the door and walked in and of course the lounge was empty she didn't know why they had a lounge no one ever used it. Except for the teenaged employees who smoke pot and have sex in it. Its a waste of company money and time they thought it was a good idea when they put it in but it really wasn't. She could smell the smoke that was in the room kids had been smoking in it again. She sighed and walked over to the coat rack and got her coat and she put it on.

Rachael took the keys out of her coat pocket and walked out of the room and shut the door behind of her and locked it up. She had the only set of keys to the lounge which was a good thing so the younger ones couldn't get in during the night when she wasn't there and vandilaze the lounge. But she didn't think anyone would goto that much of an extreme. Most of the kids on the staff were good kids except for certain addictions that they had but if it didn't effect their work ethic Rachael didn't care.

Rachael walks back out to the main area the lights were still on out in the main area but the sign was turned around to say ' Closed' in the window. She walked over to the door and reached over to the light switch and switched the lights off and she than walked through the door and the bell went jingle, jungle. And she locked the door behind of her and walked over to her car which was parked by the curb and parked by a meter that had expired and she had a present under her winshield whiper blade.

"Not Again..." Rachael mutterd to herself as she saw a yellow slip of paper under her winshield whippers it was yet another parking ticket. It was getting kind of annoying everytime that she parked her she'd get some kind of a parking ticket or a ticket.

" I just LOVE New York." Rachael said in a sarcastic tone as she got into her car on the driver's side flipped down the visor and her keys to the car fell onto her lap and she put it in the key hole and started her car. Surprinsly it started easily and than she drove to her house which was meerly 3 blocks away from the pizzeria.

Little did Rachael know that she had a girl in her bed with Angus watching over here. Angus was still by Kristin's side he wasn't going to leave her side for anything. He heard a car pull in and a motor stop. He heard someone approaching the door to the apartment he got all excited hoping it was burgalar so he could finally kick some butt again. But it probably wasn't a burgular because this part of the city was low on crime.

Rachael had just enterd the apartment and thrown her coat on the back of a chair and walked through the kitchen and opened the door to her bedroom to see Angus sitting beside a girl in her bed. Rachael looked at Angus as if demanding some kind of an explanation. Angus tried to ignore the glare but he couldn't. 

"Whats this?" Rachael asked motioning to a girl.   
"A Girl.." Angus said.  
"Really? Whats she doing in MY BED?" Rachael asked in yelling tone.  
"She got jumped in the alley, I had to bring her here.." Angus said   
"Why?" Rachael asked.  
"If you saw how bad they beat her.. You would of done the same thing, Rachael." Angus said and Rachael shrugged.

"Your probably,right.." Rachael said and you could hear the girl moving in the bed moaning and groaning.  
At least she was moving that was a good sign she was drained after the beating she took at the hands of the drug dealers. Angus felt sorry for her thats why she brought her here. 

"Angel?" Kristin asked incohrently  
"Angel?" Rachael asked.  
"Shes dreaming... think nothing of it.." Angus said as he watched her dream he knew she was dreaming about him. She had always dreamed about him. He was her hero, he was her angel.

Angus smiled at Rachael as he rested his hand on her head and he ran his fingers through her hair softly. Kristen moved slightly and grabbed Angus's hand and laid her cheek up against his hand and Angus sighed and rolled his eyes and Rachael looked at Angus and chuckled a little bit almost an outblown laugh.

"Someone, likes ya, Angy." Rachael said laughing softly.

" I guess she does, Rachael." Angus said as he smiled softly.

Rachael shook her head and walked towards the door and put her hand on the golden doorknob and she twisted it and than the door opened slowly but the door did open and than Rachael walked out of her own bedroom and walked over to the table and sat herself down and poured her a glass of iced tea. The pitcher was already on the table. And there was her used glass on the table from this morning. Her work day wasn't that bad she got to see an old friend which was always good.

She picked up the glass and put the rim of it to her lips and she started to drink up the iced tea. It tasted great. Very sweet and not tart. Not as tart as her mother used to make it. Her mother makes crappy iced tea. But Rachael always made it very good. She bought the easy make nestea from the grocery store. So it shouldn't count.. But it does. She wonderd why Angus brought Kristen home. She was an old friend, from the old neighborhood. They grew up together.. She was friends with Angel. Well that was before he got slain. Apart of her beleived that the big guy was Angel. That was insane wasn't it? Rachael shook her head and than he finished her iced-tea and sat down the glass on the table.

Rachael got up from the table and pushed her chair in and walked over to the door that lead into her room. She twisted the door knob and she pushed the door open and let herself back into her bedroom. Kristen was still holding onto Angus's hand. Now they were hand in hand. You could hear a heavy sigh coming from Angus. He was depressed because he knew that Kristen knew his true identity it would just be a matter of time until everyone knew what and who this rather big reptile was. It was a good thing he was sitting down.

It was a sunny after noon. Rachael walked over to the small couch she had in her bedroom. Yes, she had a couch in her bedroom her makeout spot as a teenager. She had this place since she was 16 shes 22 now. She watched the sun outside and the white puffy clouds dance across the sky and than without warning. The skys turned to a dark grey color and the clouds started to poor down rain. And know it was officialy a depressing day. Kristen than finally let go of Angus's hand. Angus held his wrist it started to hurt. Rachael turned around and got a glimpse of his green hand but it quickly disappeared into a pair of black gloves.

"Was your hand green?" Rachael asked looking over at Angus

"Nope.." Angus said looking at Rachael. "You must be imaging things again." Angus said and than Rachael blinked and shrugged and walked over by Angus and sat down next to him.

"That was a sweet thing you did.." Rachael said "Brininging her here and helping her.. I mean many men don't do that. When they do they want sex in return." Rachael added and there was a small chuckle from Angus's end

"Maybe I'm different." Angus said as he watched Kristen sleep.

"Shes just from my past... I can't watch her get hurt again." Angus added.

"Her get hurt again? What do you mean?" Rachael asked with a keen interests.

"When her birth parents died, I was her only key to salvation. She feel into drugs and other things that were bad for her. I was the only person that could save her, Rachael. In life and death I have to protect her. I protected her "Back Then" I'll protect her now. Even if protecting her means I have to die." Angus said

"One question.." Rachael said as she looked at Angus.

"What?" Angus asked

"Are you Angel?" Rachael asked..

"No." Angus said as he shook his head and looked at Rachael. "What would give you a silly idea like that?" Angus asked Rachael curiously. Rachael sighed and shook her head and sat down next to Angus once again. " I don't know, Angus. I guess I just wanted you to be, Angel. I would of had my guardian angel back. And I wouldn't feel so alone in my daily life." Rachael said as she closed her eyes and sighed a little more as she rested her head up against Angus's shoulder. Angus smiled softly as he patted Rachael on the head and wrapped his arms around her.

"There maybe simlarities, Rachael. But I'm not Angel and I never will be. Angel's dead, I'm alive. Thats what bothers me. The man you loved in the past is dead, and you keep me around like I'm your friend. You keep me around in the hope that I am him reborn in this body." Angus said as he felt a small nod from Rachael who's head was resting on his shoulder.

"Is that bad?" Rachael asked

"No.." Angus said and shook his head.

"But it just seems out of character for you. I mean you never used to hold onto people, like you hold onto Angel. Its just blind hope that he might come back to life. Some how and someday. You just got to admit what happened back then. He was brutally murderd by a band of thugs and hes gone from this earth forever and ever. But I don't think that means hes gone forever." Angus said softly as he rested his hand on her face and rubbed it gentley.

" I know hes smilling down from heaven, looking after you in the after-life. He was a good-man when he was alive. " Angus said.

" I know he was..." Rachael said with a bit of sadness in her voice, her voice was a bit shaky. Shaky like she was going to break down and cry. " I loved him, Angus..." Rachael said as she snuggled into Angus's chest. And he felt what he had felt before when they were together. He couldn't tell her the truth. She'd freak out but he couldn't lie to her either. He was at a crossroads. He'd just stay with her for a little longer and keep her protected from the evils that lurked in the darkness and in this world.

Angus felt Rachael's head on his chest as she began to cry silently. She missed her friend, he was more than her friend but less than a boyfriend. Angel and Rachael, they were bestfriends an non-seprable since birth. He promised her that he'd never leave her and he had left her. He was killed... He left her. She wished she could find the assholes that did this to Angel and bring them to justice. After 20 minutes of sobbing into Angus's chest she feel asleep on her small couch beside of her bed. Angus gentley got up and positioned her onto the couch.. Made her comfortable and propped her head up with a pillow and coverd her up with a blue blanket.

Angus knelt down beside of Rachael and spoke softly to her.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you who I really am. Its a funny thing, I died and came back to life. I came back for you Rachael Hunter. And know I can't have you, because you don't know who I am. And you'll never know who I am. Because I have to keep who i am a secret. But in your heart, you know I'm Angel. You'll find me again one day, when all this shit is cleared and I can tell you. WE will be reunited once again." Angus said as he kissed Rachael's forehead " I love you, Rachael.." Angus said as he walked acrossed the room and flipped off the light switch and exited the room and took a nap on the couch in the living - room.


End file.
